Never knew love
by Kushami-gou
Summary: It is about Tien and Kushami and how they got together!!


  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
Authors note: I wrote this for all the Lunch/Kushami and Tien fans out there and especially for my dear friend Lady Tien!! I now my English isn't that good, please don't blame me for it!! I'm German! And now, on with the fic!!  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
"talking"  
thinking  
  
Never knew love  
By Kushami-gou  
  
  
  
After Goku and Chichi flew away on Jindujun all the others were left behind, not sure what to do now. It got dark and Kamesennin said: "Lets go back to the hotel, tomorrow we'll see what we're going to do!"  
"That may be the best" agreed the others.  
Chau-zu and Tenshinhan stood away from the rest.  
"If you are thinking about where to go now, you can come to my island if you like to." offered Muten Rochi.  
"We don't like to give you trouble!" Chau-zu said.  
"You wont.." he looked over to Bulma and Yamcha "I feel like we'll have a free room soon. Wont we, Yamcha?"  
Yamcha blushed "Well...ummm...ähh.." he stuttered.  
"He'll live with me, from now" Bulma interrupted him "Just as Puar and Oolong!"   
"We could go now, West-City isn't that far from here!" She said.  
"Before you do I like to say goodbye!" A deep voice behind them said.  
"God!" they all screamed out.  
"Well, I think I am!" he smiled.  
"And you really like to go?" Muten Rochi asked.  
"Yeah, my business is waiting. I liked to thank you for your help!"  
"But we didn't do anything at all!" Krillin said.  
"But you helped Son Goku mentally. And if he hadn't stopped you, you would have gone into a life or death fight! Goku told me a lot about his friends, but I never thought of such heroes! Go on training!"  
Then he disappeared in an steam cloud.  
"I guess it's time to go now!" Bulma called out of her car. After endless goodbyes the car got finally in the air, driving to West-City.  
"I'll really miss her" Muten Rochi said.  
"Bulma or the Paff-Paff?" Kushami asked.  
"Uhh...ähh..Lets go to the hotel now."  
  
Krillin was so shattered that he could easily go to sleep although Master Rochis snoring.   
His last thought were about his best friend Goku, will he ever see him again? Yes, of course he silenced him self and fell asleep.  
  
Angrily Kushami rummaged in her case. "I can't believe what shit she has with her...Does she thinks of me once?". In all the years she learned to go along with Lunch well. But sometimes they still had problems.  
She tried to silence herself, sitting on the window. She sighted and looked out through the night breathing the cold air. There was just one thought on her mind: "What might he do right now?"  
  
Chao-zu set on the bed watching Tenshinhan meditating. He floated, having a light blue aura around him, his eyes closed except the third one.  
" What are you thinking about?" Chao-zu asked.  
"Nothing!" he answered hard.  
" It's about this girl - Lunch, isn't it?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You like her, don't you?"  
"Shout up!" Ten screamed.  
"Sorry..didn't meant it that way Chao-zu" he muttered. He got up, walking next to his friend laying his hand on his shoulder.  
"It's OK, but why are you always so rough about her?"  
"I don't know...I can't describe it...she's different...all is so strange when I'm around her. I never felt like this before."  
Chau-zu was behind him trying to cheer him up " Don't worry, this will be OK. But lets go to bed now, tomorrow is going to be hard!"  
"Probably your right!"  
They went to bed, but Ten was laying awake long, thinking of Lunch.  
  
At the next morning all were very busy in the hotel. But finally they made their way to the airport. When Ten took Lunchs heavy bag, their eyes met and both of them blushed.  
In the plane Krillin sat next to Lunch, he hadn't got a problem with it. Just I have got this problem Ten thought to himself, angrily about his fear.  
Chao-zu tried to come into a conversation with him, but stopped it after a few times. He helplessly saw his best friend starring at this girl. I've never saw him this upset he thought.  
"I'm not upset" Ten whispered "I'm just a little confused, but that isn't anything of your business!"  
  
After the flight they sat in a boat to reach the island. Lunch starred at Ten most of the time, but he didn't seemed to realise it.  
She leaned back in her seat, the wind blowing around her hair.  
And just then it happened "Hatschi!"  
Where once a blue haired girl with large dark eyes sat, was now a blonde, green-eyed who looked around herself confused. Everyone starred at her but to their surprise she didn't whipped a gun out.  
Tenshinhan grinned inside. She was even more attractive in this form, he thought. But can he be in love with two so different woman? And in love..was he? How do you know if you never felt like this before?  
Later that evening Ten stood on the strand, trying to clear his thoughts. Since he left his family when he was 10 years old, people laughed or pointed at him all the time. Until the day he met a small, odd stranger. He couldn't remember anything except his name: Chao-zu! People also don't like him because of his looking and the unusual things he could do. One year after that they met Tsuru-sennin. He gave them the feeling of being someone and he trained them so they could take revenge to all those people who hated them. He learned them hate, anger and power. But nothing about love. It was the first time for Ten to be in love. His master told him that would go in his way while training. But now he was free, Tsuru wasn't here any more. But he was still frightened. He only knew love from TV, Books or what the other students of Tsuru told him about. He had never kissed a girl or...he blushed as he thought of having sex with Lunch. He shook his head to get that thought away. It was foolish! Lunch/Kushami surely had boyfriends before. What would they think about him the "Three-eyed-virgin" ? He sighted again. "No chance Ten, that girl is to much for you" he thought.  
  
Kushami was too still awake and thought about her past. Her time in the red ribbon army wasn't easy for her. She was just flirting and sipping few drinks with important people, she had never done it really, except for one time.  
She had her place in the RR-army and Agent Black had noticed her. They went out for some drinks and after that they ended up in his apartment. And then there happened something she would never forget. He pulled out his belt with a horrible grin and hit it hard in her face. She had no weapon, nothing to help herself. He did that for hours and he raped her.  
Her body was filled with pain.  
When she woke up in the hospital was Black already there, he told all that she was fallen on the stairs. But everyone knew what had happened.  
Since that experience Kushami never allowed a man come near her.  
Tenshinhan was much stronger then Black was. But he couldn't do such a thing, or could he?  
She tried to forget all about Black but it didn't work.  
But I'm not afraid of Ten, am I? she asked herself.  
She remembered, when she first saw him. He was such a handsome, shy, young man for sure he had better girls to be with.  
  
Kushami sighted and looked out of the window. She noticed a person standing in front of the house. It was Ten for sure. What was he doing out here at this time. Without her knowing her feet began to move till she stood right behind him. She was about to leave when he turned to see her.   
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"I could ask you the same question!" she snapped.  
He looked on the ground. "I..I've got to think about some things. And what about you?"  
"Me too."she answered "What are you thinking about? Piccolo?"  
"Hmm...no. About something much more important!" He blushed and was glad for the darkness.  
"Sorry, I'm to curios!"   
"No! It's OK. That's what I like about you." As he realised what he just said he blushed even deeper. Kushami blushed as well, but she liked how he talked to her. She had never seen such a shy man before. It was just like he was a little boy.  
She remembered when Krillin was 13 he admit his love to her. He was also so sweet and clumsy. But Ten was so much older and could it be that he's in love with her?  
When they first met there was something between them, but then he went away to train alone for tree years. But now he was back, here in the Kame-house with her.  
"Really?"  
"Ahh..yes, I think so!"  
"Thanks, that's so sweet!" What am I saying? He must think I'm love-sick!  
Kushami thought he would starting to laugh, but nothing happened. He hadn't moved, he was still standing there with his hands in the pockets looking down.  
The light from her window shined at his face and she could see how red it was.  
Ten tried to say something but his mouth just opened and closed again like a fish swallowing for water. It was like she had put a spell on him.  
Kushami moved a few steps forward and he started.   
"I think I should go inside again."  
"That would be better, before you catch a cold!"  
No one moved.  
She looked up at him and for a moment there eyes met. There were just inches between them.  
She moved forward again and tried to kiss him.  
But he quickly avoid her face.  
"I.. I'm sorry, I can't.." then he flew off.  
  
Kushami was still standing on the beach not sure what went wrong.  
  
  
At then next morning Ten was still missing. Kushami was worried about him and she thought it was all her fault.  
"Chao-zu, have you seen Ten today?"  
"Hmm?" he said looking up from his breakfast "No, he wasn't here all night! What had happened?"  
"Nothing, I just wondered where he is!"  
"I know there is something, you can tell me!"  
"There was nothing!"  
"OK, but if you like to talk about, I'll be there!"  
She turned to him. He smiled in his own special way.  
"I don't know if he would like it if I'll tell you!"  
"I'll go search for him, don't be worried any more!"  
"Worried? I'm..."  
He grinned and floated out of the window.  
  
A few minutes later he found Ten on a small island in the near.   
"Ten, what happened, where have you been?"  
"It's not easy to explain!"  
"Then try to, I thought we could talk about everything!"  
"You are right. Listen....." and Ten told him the whole story "...and then I just flew away and I couldn't come back, I felt so embarrassed!".  
Chao-zu had listened the whole time as usual.   
"Sounds like you've fallen for her."  
"I think so."  
"And you are sitting here while she is worried about you!"  
That makes Ten feel a lot more angry about himself.  
"But what should I have done?"  
"Kissing her! What else you fool!"  
"You know quite well why I couldn't do it!"  
"But if you tell her everything.."  
"Nice plan, then she'll think of me like a baby!"  
"But tell her that you are sorry!" Chau-zu screamed "And now come on she's waiting for you!"  
Ten was surprised. Usual Chau-zu stays cool all the time.  
"OK, but I won't talk to her!"  
  
  
Kushami looked trough the window and saw Ten and Chao-zu arriving on the island. At first she was happy that he was fine, but it would be a problem to talk to him. She decided to not meet him today. She took a little box out of her jeans-pocket and opened it - pepper! Lunch always carried pepper with her in case of being in trouble.  
She took a deep breath of it an "Hatschi!" - she was Lunch again.  
  
Ten was glad that Kushami wasn't here, he would have died!  
In the evening Lunch had to sneeze again. Kushami was right in front of Ten when she opened her eyes. She thought it would be better to talk to him because it was impossible to avoid each other on the little island.  
  
"Ten, can we talk?" she eventually asked.  
"Uhm...uuuu...yes, sure!" he murmured.  
  
Kushami leaded him to her room witch was separated in two different sites! The one was full of weapons and similar stuff and the other was the whole opposite, full of cookbooks pillows and flowers.  
  
She took place on the bed and ordered him to sit beside her. He sat down and waited for her to begin.   
"It's about yesterday...I'm really sorry ...I didn't know what came over me:"  
She glanced at his expressionless face.  
"No, it was my fault, I shouldn't have ran away...but..."  
"But ...what?" she asked.  
"But ... I just can't tell you!"  
"I see."  
"You're mad at me now, right?"  
"No, I just shouldn't have done this."  
"It's OK ... that's not the problem ...the problem is..." His voice cracked and he took a deep breath knowing it was to late to stop.  
"I don't know how to.." he paused.  
"How to what?"   
"How to do what you wanted, .... how to...kiss!"  
Kushami starred at him in confusion.  
Does that mean he never had a girlfriend before? Is it that why he is so shy?  
Ten was still looking on the ground when she found the courage to speak again.  
"Does this mean you never had a girlfriend before?" she looked shocked, she hadn't expected something like that.  
"Well .... no!" he whispered.  
"And that's why you...?"  
"Yeah, but please don't tell it anyone! It is worse enough!"  
"But it isn't such a problem!"  
"Yes! It is! You saw it!" he was jumped up and screamed at her.  
First Kushami got shocked at his behaviour, then she felt sorry for him.  
She got up and held his arm before he could leave. His stunned face turned around and he looked directly into her eyes!  
She put her index finger to his lips.  
"Shhh, it's OK."  
Then her face moved to his and he couldn't or he don't liked to avoid any more.  
Then Kushami lightly pushed her lips against his.  
He tensed but didn't push her away. It was strange, but it felt good. Her warm lips on his own!  
After a few moment she pulled back and smiled at him.  
"Look, it wasn't that bad after all, was it?"  
"No.." he answered, blushing.  
Then she took her arms around his neck and kissed him again. This time he relaxed and let the tongue move into his mouth. When he knew what to do he slowly kissed her back.   
Hesitate at first and then with more desire and lust.  
After some more gentle kisses, Ten hold Kushami tightly in his arms.  
Now I finally know what love is, this is just the beginning, but she'll help to find my way  
  
He smiled and looked down to his very first girlfriend  
KUSHAMI!  
  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
That's it, I hope you liked it, please review!!  



End file.
